Tudo de Mim
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: [YAOI]Kamus anda perturbado especialmente nesta última semana quando aconteceram tantas coisas... Miro também anda estranho, Mas kamus saberá disso? Não é lemon, MAS TEM DESAFIO! Plz! participem! [CAP 2 ON LINE] Reviews PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora** : ... Bom gente, antes de tudo... essa é a minha primeira fic Kamus x Miro. E a minha primeira fic de CDZ tb ... mas estou costumada à escrever song fics e yaois...lemons.. (basta lerem a minha galeria ").. gostaria de dizer que... embora as minhas fics em grande parte sejam por si só, "One Shots", quero deixar claro que eu estou sempre disposta à continuá-las caso haja o interesse por parte dos leitores... so... REVIEWS PLZ! . "" sem eles eu não posso saber o que acharam ok? "

Outra coisa... só explicando o meu esquema de escrever esse tipo de fic (melhor não citar a categoria... ¬¬")... basicamente eu tento desenrolar a fic no ritmo das lyrics e da própria música... então, se puderem ler ouvindo a lyric contida nessa fic... creio que se sentirão muito mais envolvidos... eu sempre procuro colocar a letra original em **negrito** e a tradução da estrofe em seguida... assim os leitores não se perdem

Última coisa, minhas fics são imprevisíveis... inclusive para mim... como só conheço a música , acho q sairá uma boa fic daqui hoje... ams como ainda nem comecei a escrever, espero q gostem do resultado

Agora sim, vamos à fic? -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Tudo de Mim) My All 

_Lyric: Mariah Carrey / Personages : Massami Kurumada / Fanfiction : Hakesh-chan_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Mais um outono havia chegado para o Santuário.

A brisa fresca e seca da estação, brincava no rosto alvo e delicado do jovem francês sentado à janela de sua casa zodiacal perdido em pensamentos desconexos. O vento fresco desarumava-lhe os longos fios azuis impecavelmente penteados e causava ao rapaz uma sensação reconfortantemente melancólica.

Seus pensamentos sempre precisos e focados, divagavam displicentes conduzindo-o à algumas casas abaixo da sua , deixando-se fixar num certo ponto dentro casa de Escorpião aonde sabia; ELE dormia despreocupada e tranqüilamente como sempre o fazia, tão contrastante à personalidade extroversa e incontida habitual que o jovem dono daquela casa irradiava durante o dia.

Solitário na madrugada grega, insone e perturbado. ….tentando em vão compreender e aceitar o que simplesmente fugia de suas compreensão.

"Miro,..." –um suspiro vazio na noite; ninguém que pudesse escuta-lo... ninguém que soubesse como esclarecê-lo. Abatido repentino por uma solidão amarga e gélida... exclusão que ele próprio havia buscado ao formar aquela muralha em torno de seus sentimentos isolando-os sem permitir-se abrir com ninguém.–

Nunca havia se imaginado encontrar em situação mais patética. Olheiras fundas sob os olhos rachados pelas horas de sono que lhe eram furtadas todas as noites; recostado sentado à janela com as gemas azuis cerradas por detrás das pálpebras, era capaz de rever com perfeição cada momento, cada sorriso, cada gesto lhe cedido graciosamente pelo amigo. As marcas no rosto formadas por cada sorriso, cada olhar cedido, cada palavra desferida através daqueles lábios marcados e fortes, mas que ao canto ainda guardavam um "quê" quase infantil que , acreditava, somente ele poder perceber... especialmente quando vistos tão de perto...

"não!" –Miro era proibido.- "que ando pensando! " –olhos se abriam buscando o velho auto controle chamando-o de volta de seus pensamentos –

Um leve suspiro pôde ser ouvido, pelo seu solitário habitante, ressoando às paredes da casa de Aquário.

"devo estar realmente perdendo a cabeça" –disse à si próprio tentando convencer-se de que estava errado em seu entendimento da situação- "impossível" –negava-se- "Ele é um homem! Isso está errado!" –seu coração doía pela dúvida causada- "não posso estar sentindo qualquer tipo de desejo por ele! É meu AMIGO!" –repetia-se noite após noite tentando livrar-se daquele martírio. Evitava Miro e os outros cavaleiros há dias! Seu braço já estava bom há muito tempo! Isso tinha de acabar! - "acho que não posso mais fugir assim..." – já se iam seis dias de reclusão em que mal saía de casa... logo todos estariam comentando! Logo ele que, apesar de reservado, sempre era visto passeando pelo santuário ou treinando incansávelmente...

Deitado e pensativo, sentia-se invadido por sensações estranhas. Encontrava-se atado, frustrado, contradito... mas por nada. Não conseguia explicar o que se abatia sobre ele. Uma depressão sublimada, um doloroso e cálido sentimento...

Sim, amava Miro.

Não era tolo. Tinha plena noção do que acontecia com ele, apesar de semrpese obrigar à pensar o contrário. Não era de hoje, ficava hipnotizado com o sorriso do outro, com seu perfume... deliciava-se vendo a bagunça feita pelo amigo em sua casa, simplesmente por ter sido ELE à ter provocado isso. Por ele ter estado ali. Um sorriso terno lhe brotava aos lábios lembrando das coisas sem nexo que o escorpiano sempre dizia e ao repassar um certo diaem que Miro esquecera uma de suas camisas em sua casa após um dia longo de treino, e que mesmo sabendo que lhe era a sua favorita e que buscava por ela incansávelmente, Kamus a "escondeu" por algum tempo sob sua posse , o que hoje compreendia muito bem, havia feito apenas para tentar manter alguma coisa que lembrasse o grego dentro daquelas paredes... sim... o dia em que começara à desconfiar do que já sabia... o primeiro dia em que suspeitou que Miro fossepaar ele, mais que um amigo... que fosse alguém especial demais para si e que se pudesse o manteria perto de si sempre que pudesse.

Não sabia há quanto tempo havia percebido que prestava tanta atenção ao outro... mas de fato, não sabia mais viver sem sua companhia.

"Seu amor é errado Kamus... entendeu TUDO errado, isso não é amor.. é apenas fascínio, admiração, luxúria que seja! Mas não é amor, VOCÊ NÃO PODE AMÁ-LO!"... então compreendeu que sua frustração vinha de combater seus próprios sentimentos e assim refletiu... consientizou-se.

Sim. Seus sentimentos estavam errados e confusos. Amar Miro!… era um absurdo pensar que poderia estar amando-o de outra forma que não fosse como à um irmão... à um amigo...e mesmo que amasse de qualquer outra forma; Miro nunca dera sinais de que sentisse o mesmo! Pelo contrário ! Estava sempre acompanhado de belas jovens que iam e vinham livremente de seus aposentos com ele. Jamais lhe daria esse tipo de atenções. Miro era um mulherengo, calhorda e machista quando se tratava desse assuntos... por vezes vinha falar-lhe ou até mesmo à qualquer um que pessasse, sobre suas últimas conquistas, sobre o que fazia e o que deixava de fazer. Por sorte logo começou à conter-se perto de Kamus assim que percebera o quão desconfortável lhe era esse assunto. Mal sabia aquele escorpiano o real motivo daqueles assuntos o perturbarem tanto... Por noites se imaginava no lugar daquelas concubinas que o acompanhavam... ou se pegava tentando visualizar como seriam as tais "coisas" que Miro fazia ou não...recentemente então... assim sendo , era praticamente impossível encarar os orbes azuis do outro durante tais desfechos. No fundo, esperava que o escorpiano algum dia lhe disse que era tudo mentira e assim talvez ele até pudesse pensar em Kamus de forma mais carinhosa...assim quem sabe , ele não se sentisse tão culpado.

Um segundo: ELE QUERIA A ATENÇÃO DE MIRO? Se era tão errado sentir o que sentia... por que se incomodava tanto ? Queria o aquariano ser correspondido!

Resignou-se levantando e indo mais vez até a janela... definitivamente aquela não era uma noite para se dormir... Todas as suas convicções e certezas se esvaíam a medida que tentava compreender o que sentia.

" É... quem diria que "Kamus, o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário" possuía sentimentos ...de qualquer espécie que fossem..." pensava consigo mesmo perdido na leve ironia daquela frase."arre... ainda vou acabar morrendo por causa disso... "

Sentia pequenos arrepios correrem-lhe o corpo ao relembrar a cena de algumas noites anteriores...

Estiveram os dois ali; naquele mesmo quarto cerca de uma semana antes...

**>>>>>>>>>>>>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**I am thinking of you… **_Estou pensando em você_**  
in my sleepless solitude tonight** _hoje à noite em minha solidão insone_  
**If it's wrong to love you** _Se é errado amar você_**  
then my heart just won't let me be right** _Então meu coração não vai me deixar agir certo_

"arre! Ainda não entendo como conseguiu deixar isso acontecer, Kamus!" –repreendia-o o amigo cuidando-lhe do entorse-

"eu já disse... AI! Não foi nada... ta vendo..." –o aquariano mostrava-lhe o braço provando-o que não havia nada errado, quando aquela dor latente percorreu-o até os ombros.- "aaaaaaaaai!"

Os dois adentravam a ante sala da casa de escorpião.

"pronto! Agora senta aí que eu vou ver se arrumo algum gelo ou coisa assim pra pôr nesse braço!" –disse o outro autoritário-

"ahn... Miro...eu não..." –começou o aquariano-

"sem ladainhas Kamus de Aquário!" –interrompeu-o-

"mas eu não preciso..." –insistiu o francês-

'chega! Quer me deixar cuidar de você? CREDO! Kamus você parece até uma criança!" –brincou irônico o outro sentando o amigo forçadamente à poltrona- "Fica aí! E fica quieto! Já volto com o gelo e com uma tipóia pra esse braço..."

Ouvia claramente o som de coisas caindo no chão e muito barulho vindo da cozinha, mas divertiu-se observando de longe a cena.

"Por Athena! Era só o que me faltava..." –resmungava o francês... mas no fundo sabia das boas intenções do amigo ao ajudar-lhe...-

Levou algum tempo até que o outro voltasse... trazia algumas faixas e algodão nos braços.

"vai me perdoar kamus... mas acabei com o meu gelo mais cedo... vou ajeitar a tipóia e vou tentar ver se algum outro amigo tem um pouco pra me emprestar..." –lamentava o amigo totalmente absorto em sua procura por algo que pudesse fazer parar qualquer dor que ele sentia-

"Miro... Não precisa..." –tentou recomeçar –

"FICA QUIETO KAMUS! JÁ DISSE" –perdeu totalmente controle, o escorpiano- "Fica aí que eu já volto!" – disse mais calmo depois de enfaixar o braço do francês. Ia se levantando para procurar alguma alma que lhe cedesse um pouco de gelo quando kamus lhe fez o pedido de forma mais doce e calma possível...-

"Miiirooooo..." –disse propositalmente manhoso, agarrando de leve ao braço do escorpiano de maneira quase infantil, bem atípico levando em consideração quem falava... só se permitia cenas assim quando sozinho junto ao amigo...- "antes de ir... você me traz um copo d'água?"

O outro enrubesceu violentamente mas preocupado, levou uma das mãos à testa do francesinho num tom divertido e confuso.

"Você bateu com a cabeça também, é? É você mesmo aí?" –perguntou o outro curioso e divertido, estranhando a forma desconhecida de falar do amigo.-

'miro!" –irritou-se divertido o aquariano.- "traz pra mim , traz? Realmente to com sede. "

"ta... ta... " –o escorpiano desvencilhou-se de kamus e foi a te a cozinha voltando com um farto copo d'água.- "pronto... ta aih." –disse dando de costas e se encaminhando à porta da casa de escorpião.- "agora me deixe ir até o..."

"Miroooo..."-kamus o chamou de forma provocadora e saliente até demais para seu próprio gosto. Mas estava se divertindo muito com a quase histeria do amigo ao ver-lhe machucado-

"AI KAMUS! O QUE É QUE...AHN?" –o outro disse virando-se e dando de cara com um aquariano de sorriso descontraído e lindamente bobo no rosto, que o fez perder a compostura por um segundo –"mas o que?..."

"Miro, ... "-disse carinhosamente o outro-"não precisa mais buscar o gelo..." –concluiu o francês com um sorriso mais discreto e triunfante no rosto.-

"MAS COMO NÃO? VOCÊ TÁ MACHUCADO E..." –Miro, voltava em direção ao amigo quando este lhe mostrou o copo de água congelada sobre a mesa. Olhou-o confuso por um instante e levando uma das mãos à testa começou à se quebrar em gargalhadas.-

Os dois amigos riram divertidamente por um bom tempo, só parando quando kamus já estava todo vermelho pelo esforço e Miro quase agonizando no chão devido ao ataque de risos.

Os dois passaram o resto da tarde conversando amenidades e coisas sem importância aproveitando a folga que lhes fora cedida aquele dia devido ao acidente nos treinos.

Dada a hora de se recolherem à suas casas, o escorpiano fez questão de acompanhar-lhe até sua casa.

"Miro ... quem te vê assim comigo pensa até que eu sou um inválido!" –brincou kamus discretamente após atravessarem a casa seguinte.-

"kamus."

"o quê?'

"você é muito complexado!" –concluiu o outro- "não precisa ficar assim só por eu te trazer em casa! Além do mas, a comida das suas servas é BEM melhor que a das minhas!" –terminou brincalhão-

"hn! Sabia que aí tinha coisa! Então só veio comigo por causa da comida né?" –repreendeu num tom mais sério, mas ainda se divertindo com o outro-

"pôxa...assim você até me ofende!"-respondeu quase afetado e estalou um beijo na bochecha do amigo-

"ora seu..."-kamus totalmente sem graça limitou-se à baixar a cabeça e á continuar subindo os degraus. Era impossível aquele escorpiano!-

Continuaram assim um bom tempo até chegarem à seu destino.

Enquanto a janta era preparada pelas servas, os dois conversavam animadamente no quarto.

"Juro que até hoje não entendo!"

" do que você ta falando Miro?" –indagou o dono da casa ao perceber a mudança brusca de assunto-

"de você kamus."

"como assim?"

"não entendo como alguém tão reservado como você é eu amigo... bem como essa mesma pessoa tem uma personalidade tão diferente quando não tem mais ninguém por perto..."

"sei lá... acontece." –fingiu encerrar o assunto, costumava ficar muito sem jeito quando ele e Miro tinham essas conversas-"mas por que isso agora?"

"me lembrei de você mais cedo rindo pra mim com aquele copo congelado lá na mesa... duvido que sorrisse daquele jeito agora caso uma de suas criadas entrasse aqui por exemplo, que dirá ante aos outros no santuário... até pra mim já é difícil isso acontecer" –concluiu o escorpiano sentado displicentemente à beira da cama encarando-o acomodado à poltrona deslocada para perto do móvel maior um pouco mais cedo para que melhor conversassem.-

"já disse que acontece... Miro.. não gosto de me expor...e se sou tão espontâneo com você é por que você me conhece melhor do que qualquer outro nesse lugar! Assim sendo, me sinto muito mais à vontade com você do que com os outros aqui , oras!"

"sim, disso eu sei , né? Mas por que justo comigo, você não acha estranho nós dois andarmos juntos?"

"não entendo o que quer dizer com isso..."

"digo, somos muito diferentes, você e eu..."

"eu sei... também acho engraçado isso... acho que foi o seu jeito... lembro que te tratava como trato à todos... mas em algum momento..."

"é... em algum momento eu desvirtuei você, né, gelinho?"

"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!"

"tem razão... toda a vez que explode assim... eu devia é te chamar de "esquentadinho" "-divertiu-se o escorpiano-

"miro... você não tem jeito!" –disse o francês levantando-se e cruzando os braços-

Um momento de silêncio e tranqüilidade se seguiu. Kamus caminhou até a janela e recostou-se olhando as estrelas lá no alto.

Era uma noite muito singular... divertia-se com Miro e permitia-se algumas liberdades como sorrisos e piadas bobas. O escorpião tinha esse poder estranho sobre ele. Quando começaram à andar juntos até pensou que Miro fosse uma má companhia... –riu-se por um momento discretamente- de certa forma estava correto. Miro era muito impulsivo e desleixado com tudo... Pelo menos Kamus estava sempre por perto para coloca-lo nos eixos...

Kamus ateu-se a Miro que o olhava intensamente através de seu reflexo no espelho.

"que foi? Nunca me viu não é?"-disse-lhe impaciente e um pouco sem jeito-

"não assim."

"como "não assim"; Miro? Nos vemos todos os dias"

"Não; não nos vemos... não assim."

"e depois você pensou que EU é quem tivesse batido com a cabeça"

"não é nada disso!...é que..." –descontraiu o amigo-

"então o que é?" –kamus sentado no parapeito da janela com os braços e pernas cruzados encarando-o pelo espelho-

"sei lá... você ta tão..." –divagou o escorpiano-

"tão..."

"você ta muito doce hoje kamus."

Mais um momento de silêncio fez-se até que o francês retrucasse:

"Com assim?" –respondeu extremamente sem jeito, mas sem deixar transparecer muito o seu enrubescer-

"sei lá... tava doce ué? Despreocupado... tão diferente do kamus de sempre... nem comigo você é assim como tava hoje..."

"Verdade? ... e isso é bom?"

"ah sim! Muito! Foi bom conhecer esse lado seu... normalmente você é tão fechado... melancólico até. se repararem bem...kamus... ?"

"sim?"

"se eu te perguntar coisa, promete me responder sem ficar de rodeios comigo?"

"diga duma vez miro! Aproveite que eu estou de "guarda baixa"' por hoje ." –debochou um pouco o aquariano-

"você..." –Miro corava violentamente mas escondia o rosto nos cabelos mantendo a cabeça baixa para que o aquariano não pudesse vê-lo dessa forma.- "... você... alguém..."

"o que você disse mesmo sobre enrolar Miro?" –sorriu malicioso-

"bobo!...você é desse jeito fechado... quero saber ... quem te magoou tanto pra que você ficasse assim... quem te deixou assim Aquário?"

Vindo de Miro, Kamus já esperava algo embaraçador, mas não de tais proporções!

Ao ver o quão íntima havia sido aquela pergunta , o escorpiano pensava em uma forma de retirar aquilo que havia dito...

Kamus permanecia parado, perplexo , buscando uma forma de sair daquela situação. Mágoas muito profundas eram reviradas em sua mente naquele momento... coisas que queria deixar para trás, pessoas e situações das quais aprendera á vida toda à evitar e à esquecer.

Por um breve momento o escorpiano olhou aquele reflexo cabisbaixo no espelho à sua frente.

Kamus sentado daquela forma, totalmente fragilizado... ele que tinha estado daquele jeito doce e ingênuo durante o dia todo... via passo à passo, segundo Asegundo, o aquariano retornar para dentro de seu estado reservado e esquivo. O olhar do francês, enevoado, fitando o nada, totalmente perdido... a mão boa, esfregando o braço machucado, aquele ar melancólico voltando-lhe à face. A lua e a noite cobrindo de sombras seu delicado rosto de expressão discretamente contraída.

O escorpiano levantou-se da cama. Não podia permitir que suas perguntas idiotas tornassem o amigo de volta àquela caixa de gelo que guardava seus sentimentos. Caminhou até o amigo e abraçou-o envolvendo-o completamente tomando cuidado especial ao mahucado..

O outro se espantou ao toque estranho e repentino em seu corpo. Miro sabia que não suportava que o tocassem daquela forma nem de forma alguma! Ainda mais estando tão mexido como estava. ..

Sentia cada parte de si em contato com aquele corpo forte e grosseiro do amigo que o envolvia quase que totalmente sob seus braços. Uma de suas mãos acariciava-lhe os cabelos azuis trazendo um breve arrepiar em sua nuca. Podia sentir a respiração do escorpiano próxima ao seu rosto. Miro dizia alguma coisa muito próximo ao seu ouvido mas ele não o escutava, encontrando-se perdido àquele mar de sensações estranhas, novas e desconexas.

Ouvia a voz de Miro que normalmente era tão estridente e escandalosa, soar baixo e rouca em sua audição. Podia sentir a pele de seu rosto prensada contra o peito do outro roçando-lhe a camiseta, respirou fundo e deixou-se embalar pelos braços reconfortantes do amigo.

Ficaram assim alguns minutos, totalmente imóveis.

**Cause I'm drowned in you **Porque me afoguei em você  
**and I won't pull through** E não sobreviverei  
**without you by my side.** Sem você do meu lado

A carícia cessou-lhe à nuca. Miro encontrava-se em silêncio absoluto esperando qualquer reação sua.

Mesmo sendo algo muito repentino, permitiu-se reconfortar e sentia que se pudesse dormiria ali mesmo tamanha a paz que aquele simples gesto impensado lhe propiciou. Há anos não era afagado daquela forma tão acalentadora e cuidadosa.

Sentiu o outro relaxar o abraço sobre si. Ergueu instintivamente o rosto quase que num lamurio para que aquela doce sensação não lhe deixasse. Olhou para cima e viu os olhos reluzentes de Miro fitarem os seus. As faces tão próximas... A respiração do outro acariciando sua pele.

Jurava que naquele instante havia sentido a mão de Miro em sua nuca novamente tentando mantê-lo naquela posição e puxando-o sutilmente para ele enquanto a outra continuava à prende-lo leve pela cintura colando-o ao corpo bronzeado envolvendo-o de uma forma que para elesoava exremamente sensual.

Se aconteceu ou não, até agora não tinha certeza e provavelmente não teria ocorrido e não seria a primeira vez em que suas fantasias confundir-se-íam com a realidade. O fato é que após permanecerem um bom tempo assim, Miro quebrou o momento com um longo suspiro desviando seu olhar do dele mas ainda abraçando-o disse antes de desvencilhar-se.

"desculpe a minha falta de tato kamus. Se eu soubesse que ia te deixar assim tão recluso eu..." –o escorpiano soltou-o virando-se de costas para ele indo em direção a porta.-

" Já vai Miro! ...ma-mas...e o jantar? Não vai mais ficar?" –BURRO! IDIOTA! MIRO ALI! TOTALMENTE ENVOLVIDO NELE E ELE FAZIA UMA PERGUNTA DESSAS? IMBECIL! ESTÚPIDO! DIGA ALGUMA COISA MAIS... FAÇA-O FICAR! ELE ESTÁ AQUI POR VOCÊ! AJA! PENSE EM ALGO MAIS PARA DIZER-LHE! DIGA À ELE O QUE TE MAGOOU... O QUE TE FAZ FELIZ! MAS DIGA ALGUMA COISA!-

"não...perdi a fome... se não se importa, vou para minha casa... é tarde e ao contrário de você que vai ficar ainda uns dias de molho, eu tenho de acordar mais cedo que o normal para compensar a ausência hoje. Vou indo kamus... depois... um outro dia...quando não estiver mais tão... ,de-depois eu passo aqui pra ver você. "

O escorpiano não aguardou a resposta. Virou de costas deixando o francês ali parado sem reação e em seguida indo em direção à sua própria casa.

O mago do gelo, permaneceu ali parado por um bom tempo até que a serva viesse avisa-lo que o jantar estava pronto. Completamente sem fome, pediu que ela guardasse para ela e as outras o que quisesse da comida e que deixasse o resto em algum lugar e que depois daria um fim naquela janta.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

E lá se encontrava ele ainda... àquela mesma janela como se tempo algum tivesse passado desde então.

Durante todos aqueles dias, não houve um único o qual o cavaleiro de escorpião tivesse dormido sozinho... sempre acompanhado de mulheres de fartos atributos e diferentes, noite após noite e, por vezes, mais de três delas o acompanhavam até seus aposentos só os deixando com a manhã já alta e com Miro fora da casa zodiacal ocupado com seus treinos.

Arriscava-se à sentir ciúmes do amigo!

"ciúmes" –não havia outra palavra que pudesse definir o que sentia...e mesmo agora ele estava lá, com duas daquelas concubinas divertindo-se como se fosse seu último dia vivo enquanto ele permanecia ali afundado em suas próprias mágoas e absorto em seus pensamentos-

"você sequer veio me ver..."-sentia-se descartado... jogado de lado... O miro, que aquele dia tão desnorteadamente cuidava de seu braço, agora sequer procurava-o para saber se estava melhor ou para conversar-lhe sobre banalidades e futilidades diversas.-

Como desejava em seu íntimo que aquele escorpiano desastrado entrasse novamente em sua casa e o abraçasse daquela forma tão envolvente, sussurrando-lhe palavras de conforto ao pé do ouvido , fazendo-o se sentir ao menos um pouco melhor do que se sentia agora...

Por mais que não conseguisse admitir, sentiu-o por dias com aqueles braços grosseiros e quentes envolvendo-o... confortando-o... colando-o ao seu corpo de forma tão singela e acidentalmente sensual...

Deixou escapar um suspiro vazio... mais um dentre tantos despejados aquela noite... queria ouvir aquela música novamente ...a música da palpitação do peito de Miro ... a mesma que ouviu com o rosto colado em seu peito àquela noite... ah! Como queria poder ter a chance de abraçá-lo...e de dizer tudo o que o estava agoniando... mesmo que ele mesmo não aceitasse ou compreendesse...sentia que enlouqueceria caso não o visse novamente...

Não... à ele agora... só seriam deixadas as lembranças... as memórias de um dia atípico e estranho... que terminou tão estranho quanto começara.

**I'd give my all to have **Eu daria tudo de mim para ter  
**just one more night with you** só mais uma noite com você  
**I'd risk my life to feel** Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir  
**your body next to mine** seu corpo junto ao meu  
**Cause I can't go on** Porque eu não consigo deixar de  
**living in the mem'ry of our song **viver na lembrança de nossa canção.  
**I'd give my all for your love tonight** Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite

**>>>>>>>>>>>>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Enquanto isso , algumas casas zodiacais abaixo... outro par de olhos insones também fitava aquela noite estrelada.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Droga Kamus!" –o jovem escorpiano permanecia deitado em sua cama tentando buscar o seu sono roubado.-

Duas jovens de salientes contornos, dormiam emboladas, uma na outra, ocupando grande parte de seu colchão.

O Jovem dono da casa de escorpião, buscava em outros braços o conforto que tanto precisava... sentia-se repudiado pelo Mago de Gelo. Era como se Kamus o ignorasse e evitasse completamente.

Tinha quase certeza de que o cavaleiro se sentia atraído pela sua pessoa e num momento de fraqueza deixou que tudo se acabasse.

"MALDITO COMPORTAMENTO IMPETUOSO E ARROGANTE! IMAGINAR LOGO KAMUS EM MEUS BRAÇOS! COMO PUDE SER TÃO ESTÚPIDO DE PENSAR QUE ELE..."-estava agora sentado à cama e comprimia fortemente os lençóis nas mãos. Lágrimas pesadas corriam-lhe a face vergonhosamente. Nunca fora correspondido! Aquele ar catatônico ... aqueles olhos evitando os seus... TUDO QUE SUA INSEGURANÇA TEMIA; ACONTECIA! Por que não conseguiu resistir mais um pouco,... ele estava quase... NUNCA! Kamus nunca o havia dado quaisquer sinais! Por que daria logo aquele dia? O que tinha na cabeça afinal? –

Dúvidas intermitentes percorriam-lhe a mente. "Por um momento..." tinha certeza de que por um momento durante aquele abraço, Kamus havia se entregado para ele...mesmo que involuntariamente, ele havia conseguido fazer com que o aquariano se desfizesse de sua habitual apatia e se permitisse ver o que REALMENTE ele, Miro, tinha a ofertar-lhe.

Olhou as garotas por um breve momento..

"vê até aonde eu cheguei aquário?...nenhuma delas, é capaz de me tirar esse vazio que você me deixou... nenhuma..." –cerrou os pulsos frustrado. As lágrimas correndo-lhe livremente à face inchada e corada violentamente pelo choro- "não sei o que me passou pela cabeça ao imaginar que poderia ser correspondido..."-culpava-se pelo próprio fracasso sussurrando baixinho para si mesmo entredentes .- "te conhecendo, mesmo que soubesse, JAMAIS aceitaria um relacionamento desse tipo... ainda mais entre nós... nem que fosse por uma única vez... nem por só uma vez..." – foi quando uma de suas acompanhantes despertou com o barulho...-

"Mi-Miro-sama? O que está havendo?"

"CALADA MULHER!" –respondeu num quase urro à indagação da jovem o que fez por acordar a outra e assustar a primeira. Isso sem falar dele própio. ! - "PEGUE SUA AMIGA E SAIAM DAQUI AS DUAS!"

"ma-mas... Miro-sama... "

"JÁ MANDEI CALAR-SE! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM ! NÃO FIQUE OLHANDO! VISTAM-SE E VÃO EMBORA ANTES QUE EU..."-levantou-se frustrado e saiu do quarto deixando as duas jovens quase às lágrimas sem entender nada do que se passara. –

Não demorou e logo as duas partiram ainda com algumas peças de roupa nas mãos.

O cavaleiro deixou o corpo cair sobre o sofá logo que as duas partiram; a cabeça repousada ao recosto do assento...

"esse perfume..." –inconfundível! Era impressionante como o perfume que kamus usava impregnava em TODAS as suas coisas... o perfume de sua casa, só competia com o da casa de Afrodite (motivo de grande asco por parte do pisciano pelo seu vizinho) e sua poltrona não era exceção...ali... impregnando cada fibra de tecido do recosto da cadeira com o cheiro daqueles cabelos tão sedosos e macios ... e aquele cheiro inebriante que tomava conta dos seus sentidos... –

"ah kamus... "- deixou que escapasse em uma respiração entrecortada quase que num gemido.

O escorpiano estava rendido... restava fechar os olhos e deixar que aquele perfume e sua memória lhe guiassem de volta àquele momento... àqueles olhos de vidro que eram os de Aquário...era tão nítida a visão deles que teve vontade de nunca mais abrir os olhos novamente... à esse pensamento logo imaginou , por um breve instante , se Shaka, o cavaleiro de Virgem também cerrava seus olhos apenas tentando manter para si a visão de alguém muito querido, tão nítida quanto a visão que tinha agora de seu kamus...

Balançou a cabeça.

"espero que Virgem não saiba nunca dessa" –brincou consigo mesmo... mas não via graça... sem Kamus para rir com ele... nada fazia sentido... Comida sem gosto ; Vida sem prazeres; Sons no vazio ... era à isso que se resumira a sua vida? Com o aquariano distante, não havia vida para ele! Nada fazia sentido! – 'isso nunca vai ter fim...' –pensou ainda antes de permitir que mais uma leva de lágrimas de caíssem pela face... -

De olhos úmidos e cerrados, recostado à poltrona e buscando aquele perfume tão singular com todos os seus sentidos, perguntava-se se o outro também podia imaginá-lo daquela mesma forma e assim permitia que seus pensamentos fluíssem cada vez mais intensos...

"você também já fez isso kamus? ... também fica perdido durante horas nos seus dias apenas de olhos fechados lembrando do meu rosto?...do meu jeito?... do que eu digo?... do que faço?...dos meus olhos?... dos meus lábios?... do meu corpo?... ou até mesmo de como eu me visto?" –enquanto dizia-se essas palavras; suas próprias mãos lhe corriam o corpo livremente provocando-lhe arrepios seguidos e fazendo-o remexer-se e esfregar-se instintivamente contra poltrona como se quisesse obrigar aquele perfume, à penetrar por seus poros impregnando-o com aquele odor tão singular.

Os sentidos distorcidos e sensíveis à todo o tipo de contato, som e de tudo à sua volta.

"você também faz isso kamus? Também já me procurou nos toque das suas mãos ou nos pensamentos em sua mente? Nem que tenha sido apenas num sonho... num pesadelo talvez?" –o peito pesado; a respiração entrecortada; as lágrimas secando de exaustão- "não... de certo que nunca fez nada disso..." –ironizava as próprias palavras- "mas esteja certo aquário, de que EU o faço... e faço todas noites... todos os dias...e é sempre VOCÊ!... a única imagem que me traz o alívio sempre esperado à tensão de minhas mãos, é sempre aquele seu olhar...SEMPRE!... qualquer que seja a minha companhia...quaisquer que sejam os meus dias... sempre é no seu olhar... na visão dos seus lábios... nos contornos das suas roupas sobre o seu corpo, que eu me derreto... me derreto e me perco...e pelos deuses! COMO EU ME PERCO!" –as mãos percorrendo o seu corpo alisando as coxas grossas e uma delas perdendo-se convenientemente, em seguida, dentro do short que usava como um pijama –

A tensão reprimida e a angústia pelo sentimento nunca correspondido, trouxeram-no sem demora ao alívio completo, juntamente com uma seqüência de gemidos que tornavam-se gritos e urros à medida que o seu prazer aumentava e explodia sob seu toque preciso. A outra mão , ao clímax, agarrava-se vorazmente ao forro do assento rasgando-o no rompante de seu delírio.

Após alguns segundos, totalmente inebriado pela luxúria de seus atos e pelo perfume do Aquariano que lhe enchiam os pulmões , sua respiração ainda sofria os efeitos dos espasmos quando com um último berro rapidamente contido o levou de volta e dessa vez, com maior intensidade, ao choro desesperado e irracional preso dentro de seu peito; todo o seu prazer sendo substituído novamente por aquela sôfrega agonia...

"nunca o terá... nunca o amará... DESISTA! Ele jamais estará ao seu alcance!" –era tudo que lhe corria à mente naquele desespero-

**Baby can you feel me ? **Baby, você pode me sentir?**  
imagining I'm looking in your e****yes** Imaginando que estou olhando em seus olhos**  
I can see you clearly, vividly** Eu posso lhe ver claramente**  
Emblazoned in my mind** Vividamente aceso em minha mente**  
and yet you're so far, **E você ainda está tão longe ,

**like a distant star **Como uma estrela distante

**I'm wishing on tonight** a quem eu faço um desejo esta noite

**>>>>>>>>>>>>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"SÁDICO! DESGRAÇADO! EXIBICIONISTA! ESTÚPIDO!"

A cada grito de prazer ressoado pelas casas zodiacais sob o timbre vocal do escorpiano, o francês forçava os braços contra os ouvidos escondendo a cabeça e o rosto negando-se à continuar ouvindo aquela sinfonia de prazeres intermináveis, vinda da oitava casa, que o esfaqueavam cruelmente.

Ao cessarem os gritos e gemidos mais altos, vertia lágrimas de forma compulsiva, desprovendo-se de toda sua compostura e deixando atirar-se ao chão de joelhos repetia uma vez após a outra e por muito tempo a mesma frase baixinho , quase num sussurro, como se ela fosse a única coisa capaz de manter sua sanidade:

"Faça-o parar! Faça-o parar!...por favor, faça-o parar!..."

Kamus permanecia totalmente descontrolado... não era mais ele mesmo há muito tempo... teria permanecido ali não fosse um par de mãos pesarem aos seus ombros sacudindo-o freneticamente.

"KAMUS! KAMUS O QUE HOUVE!"

O francês podia ouvir claramente o dono da casa de capricórnio que tentava acudir-lhe simplesmente pasmo à forma como o aquariano se encontrava: ajoelhado em desespero claro ao chão; cosmo desordenado; rosto inchado e com claro sinais de choro.

O capricorniano nem sabia que o dono de Aquário era capaz de sentir qualquer coisa que fosse! Percebendo a provável gravidade da situação, tentava em vão traze-lo de volta à si.

"KAMUS! AQUÁRIO; CONTROLE-SE! VAMOS! ME DIGA, O QUE HOUVE! KAMUS! KAMUS ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?" -o cavaleiro que já estava pronto para encontrar qualquer coisa, desde um inimigo mortal até simplesmente um cavaleiro com uma noite de pesadelos, parecia totalmente sem ação vendo aquele guardião da casa da décima primeira casa tão fora de si.-

O aquariano simplesmente estava incapacitado de reaver qualquer vestígio de seu conhecido auto-controle. Aquela mágoa e incerteza guardadas que o sufocavam há tanto tempo finalmente estavam sendo expurgadas de seu corpo junto com suas frustrações,ciúmes, rancores, ... Nada o traria de volta à si até que se livrasse de tudo aquilo que trazia no mais fundo de sua alma.

Aos poucos cristalizava a umidade no ar formando pequenas camadas de gelo por todo o quarto começando à resfriar o ambiente com seu cosmo gélido fora de controle.

Sentia-se perdendo a consciência aos poucos ...mas ouvia ao fundo... em algum lugar perdido em seus ouvidos, a voz de Shura gritando por socorro...tarde demais... já estava totalmente inconsciente. O cosmo queimando descontroladamente, olhos vazios ,frio... solidão... apatia...e num momento... não sentia mais nada.

**I'd give my all to have **Eu daria tudo de mim para ter  
**just one more night with you** Só mais uma noite com você  
**I'd risk my life to feel** Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir  
**your body next to mine** Seu corpo junto ao meu  
**Cause I can't go on** Porque eu não consigo deixar de  
**living in the mem'ry of our song **Viver na lembrança de nossa canção  
**I'd give my all for your love tonight** Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite

**>>>>>>>>>>>>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"...então você cuida de tudo?"

"claro... deixe comigo..."

"não sei se é bom deixar apenas um de nós aqui com ele... não sabemos o que aconteceu e tratando do Aquário deve ter sido algo realmente muito sério..."

"Kamus só usa gelo para atacar os outros Shura... para ele estar como estava...alguma coisa deve ter mexido muito com ele esses dias em que ele esteve fora de atuação..."

"ele não falou nada com você?"

"comigo? Não... nada... a última vez que nos falamos foi ainda na outra semana... se bem que..."

"que o quê Miro?"

"ele tava meio estranho já nesse dia que comentei... eu te disse... ele tava diferente...nem parecia ele mesmo..."

"nem me fale...aquele golpe que eu lancei contra ele ... sabemos que ele poderia ter desviado fácil...até agora não entendo como ele se deixou machucar no treino aquele dia... ainda mais num golpe tão banal... "

"eu sei..."

'..."

"..."

"bom... acho então que vou indo... mas estarei perto... qualquer coisa estranha eu venho na mesma hora, certo?"

"certo...e ah! Shura!"

"diga."

"er... talvez fosse melhor não alarmar muito os outros...afinal ele..."

"sei o que quer dizer... ele vai ficar muito constrangido quando acordar... e se não for nada realmente relevante para o santuário, isso tudo pode voltar a acontecer..."

"..."

"nem adianta me olhar com essa cara Miro! Não vou mentir para os outros! "

"..."

"arre! TÁ BOM ! TÁ BOM! Vou arranjar um jeito de explicar essa noite maluca pra todos... "

"Brigado Shura."

"não há de que... agora cuide dele! Vai precisar de um amigo lá quando acordar..."

"certo."

Com um leve rangido provocado pela porta do quarto. O aquariano viu o "amigo" entrar no lugar aonde estava. Não se lembrava direito do que havia acontecido. Levou um susto ao constatar que estava no quarto do outro deitado à sua cama e embora estivesse ainda um pouco baqueado e com uma leve enxaqueca, tratou de sentar-se imediatamente ao entrar do escorpiano no recinto.

"o que está havendo?" –tentou iniciar uma conversa usando seu tom de voz mais apática para isso.-

"BOM DIA PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM GELINHO! ...EU é quem devia te perguntar você não acha?" –o escorpiano com seu ar petulante e irritadiço cruzava os braços mantendo-se de pé ante à ele em tom de escárnio e reprovação.-

"não , não acho. Por que estou na sua casa, escorpião?" –Kamus fazia questão de manter aquela conversa o mais impessoal possível...-

"ah! Porque AQUÁRIO, aparentemente você congelou TODA a sua linda casinha num ataque noturno! Não fosse o Shura ter ido atrás de você rápido, morreria ali mesmo congelado no seu próprio cosmo! " –percebendo a impessoalidade do outro, o escorpiano lhe respondia à altura ironizando de leve sua voz- "O QUE RAIOS ACONTECEU LÁ EM CIMA KAMUS!"

"Não é da sua conta. São assuntos meus e não admito que me interrogue à respeito!"

"Como é que é!" –miro havia realmente se enraivecido com o comentário. – 'você tem idéia de como eu fiquei vendo você naquele estado seu idiota?"

"e por que eu deveria saber ou me importar escorpiano?" –O francês estava de pé e encarava o outro à altura de suas palavras-

"E VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA? EU SOU SEU MELHOR AMIGO; VOCÊ LEMBRA DESSE DETALHE? FIQUEI PREOCUPADÍSSIMO!" - o rapaz, há muito, já havia perdido a pouca compostura que possuía. Não entendia que jogo era aquele que o aquariano fazia com ele MAS DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO ESTAVA GOSTANDO DAQUELE TOM DE VOZ... –

"e daí.?"

""e Daí!" é só isso que você tem pra me dizer!" –Miro perguntava incrédulo e revoltado-"não vai sequer me dizer o que aconteceu com você pra ter ficado apagado por quase um dia inteiro!"

O francês apenas olhava o outro sem sinal algum de qualquer reação na face... em sua cabeça mil coisas rodavam ao mesmo tempo...Miro... o carinho e cuidado do outro para consigo, seu jeito petulante...sua indecência de faze-lo descansar na mesma cama aonde se deitava com aquelas ...ARRE! em que havia sido por causa do seu SHOWZINHO particular na noite anterior que quase o levara à beira insanidade... tudo isso mexia com sua mente ...e ver Miro daquele jeito tão protetor com ele, só fazia piorar sua situação.

Tinha de sair dali!

"Miro..." –acabava de se trair em sua impessoalidade-"...se vai continuar com esse seu jeito, só me resta deixa-lo falando sozinho! Com licença." –deu dois passos em direção à porta de saída do aposento quando foi retido pelo escorpiano que lhe prendia pelo braço.-

"aonde pensa que vai?"

"me solte Miro. "

"nem pensar..."

"Miro, me solte é a última vez que aviso!"

"NÃO! Você vai..."

O escorpiano foi calado com um único golpe no rosto que o fez chocar-se contra a parede do quarto e cair escorregando até o chão, com uma das mãos no local ferido. Olhava incrédulo Kamus que ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar imóvel.

O aquariano permanecia ali, parado , confuso e contradito. Acabara de dar um soco espontaneamente em seu melhor e único amigo! Olhava-o sangrando levemente, mas por SUA causa! Miro, parado,revoltado encarando-o. Podia ter recuado do golpe, podia tê-lo atacado também, mas não o fez..."DROGA MIRO! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! DIGA LOGO ALGUMA COISA! " pensava egoísta esperando que o outro lhe desse a deixa para sair duma vez daquele lugar.

Um longo e desconfortável silêncio se seguiu. Os guardiões de ouro imóveis. Kamus pasmo com sua própria atitude,miro desacreditado e de cabeça baixa.

O francês avaliou melhor o rosto do outro. Via finos rios de lágrimas cristalinas correndo-lhe a face mas não teve o impulso de tomar qualquer atitude à respeito.

"...Miro eu..."

"Calado kamus!" –respondeu o outro quase inaudível mas num tom muito orgulhoso de voz.-"..."

"...eu..."-tentou timidamente recomeçar à falar... mas desistiu-

'...que você me rejeitasse aquele dia, eu já esperava... que se afastasse, eu entenderia... como fui obrigado à entender..."-continuava sentado ao chão. Uma das mãos a testa.. o cabelo cobrindo-lhe o rosto ressaltando-lhe o ressentimento e o ar sombrio.-"... mas , que depois de eu praticamente ter enlouquecido ontem vendo você daquele jeito... mesmo com tudo que estava sentindo... depois de eu ter trazido você pra cá...depois de eu ter cuidado de você... de me preocupar... " –foi obrigado à parar. Uma forte leva de lágrimas forçava passagem entre suas pálpebras... retomou o fôlego e prosseguiu.-"... depois de tudo... além de não me dizer sequer o que houve... você virar e simplesmente levantar o seu punho contra mim Kamus?"

o aquariano ouvia cada palavra. O coração mandando-o desesperadamente abraça-lo e cuida-lo... mas seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia...

"o que lhe disse no outro dia te fez tão mal assim? ...se foi, ... me perdoe... sei que não penso na maioria das coisas que faço... mas eu precisava ... eu tinha que..."-mas uma vez foi obrigada à recuperar o fôlego para prosseguir-"... se eu soubesse que você criaria um problema assim tão grande comigo ... eu..." –foi incapaz de continuar segurando aquela enxurrada... chorava compulsiva e intermitentemente em silêncio-

"eu não tenho problemas com você!" –retrucou o outro-

"pare com esse fingimento kamus! Só por que eu te amo, não tem que fazer isso comigo!"-o escorpiano o olhava enfurecido como rosto vermelho coberto pelas lágrimas que continuava a despejar.- "volte duma vez pra sua casa em Aquário e me deixe em paz! Mas não vou deixar nunca mais que me agrida por causa do que eu sinto por você! SAI DAKI!"

"miro... eu... MAS DO QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO!" –as palavras de Miro finalmente começando à criar algum sentido em sua cabeça assustando-o terrivelmente-"Miro!..."

"não se faça de sonso Kamus! Quer que eu retire o que eu disse , agora é?"

"como assim miro? Do que você ta falando! "

"do outro dia na sua casa. Do que mais seria?"

"sim... mas o que tem?"

'Kamus! Eu sei muito bem quando eu sou rejeitado! QUER QUE EU TE FAÇA UM DESENHO TAMBÉM PRA TE LEMBAR DE TUDO?"

"DEFINITIVAMENTE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ DIZENDO COISA COM COISA!" -irritou-se o francês mas parou por um momento e resolveu mudar um pouco o tom de voz para algo mais calmo.-"miro..estou sendo sincero... não tenho idéia do que está falando." –recompô-se meio desajeitado indo devagar em direção ao amigo ferido por ele instantes antes-

O escorpiano recuou ao toque delicado de kamus em seus cabelos. Ergueu os olhos para repreende-lo pelo abuso mas suas órbitas encontraram um kamus ajoelhado a sua frente,com o mais preocupado olhar que ele já o vira lançar à qualquer pessoa. Será possível que ele realmente não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando!

"acho que precisamos conversar Miro... vem... levanta, eu te ajudo" –fez menção de apoiá-lo no ombro-

"Ei, você acha que bate tão bem assim, é?" –brincou um pouco receoso levantando-se ainda meio baqueado mas sentando-se à cama, em seguida, acompanhado do amigo que se sentara ao seu lado-

"agora me diga o que está havendo enquanto eu cuido disso." –disse o aquariano levando a mão propositalmente fria ao local ferido na testado amigo.-

"Ai Gelinho! Tá frio!" –enrubesceu muito sem jeito corrigindo-se em seguida-"d-desculpe...s eu que não gosta que eu..."

"fala logo Miro." –sendo o mais direto possível ignorando as desculpas do outro-

"Kamus... antes de começar e de dizer qualquer coisa;...me diz... o que...quem...você..."

"affe!-concluiu impaciente.- Doze anos. França. Primeiro amor e coração partido; ela me trocou por outro! Perdi minha família em seguida num acidente e fiquei sozinho, mas tinha que me virar! É por isso! "-disse quase mecanicamente-

Miro piscou algumas vezes confuso até perguntar:

"mas do que VOCÊ ta falando!"

"como assim?você não ia perguntar de novo por que eu sou tão fechado?"

"não" –riu discretamente... nem imaginava que kamus ainda estivesse com essa pergunta idiota na cabeça-

"HEIN!" –o jovem corava violentamente, mas tentando continuar , prosseguiu- "esquece então... o que você ia me perguntar afinal?"

"kamus,..."

"que?"

"você disfarça muito mal quando ta sem graça." –brincou o outro rindo deliciosamente-

"MIRO! A PERGUNTA!" –embora estivesse divertido,queria acabar logo com aquilo-

concentrou-se por um momento... kamus achou curioso mas esperou até que o amigo recomeçasse.

suspiro ..."por que você não falou nada?..."

"quando?"

"já não pedi pra parar com isso!"

"juro que não sei do que está falando..."

"estou falando de quando;..."-esquivou do olhar do outro...embora já estivesse mais vermelho do que qualquer outra cosia, relembrar de sua rejeição já era por demais dolorosa sem ter que olhar pra aqueles lhos...-...quando estávamos abraçados no seu quarto e... e eu...na verdade, quando Eu abracei você no meu peito..e... disse que... eu te amo..."-engoliu em seco... não queria relembrar aquilo tudo...era muito constrangedor para ele-"... por que você ..."

"COMO É QUE É?" –kamus disse estupidificado- "Quando foi que você me disse isso Miro?"

"kamus pára! Eu disse isso no seu ouvido! Sei que e ouviu claramente! Porque faz de conta que não sabe de nada?" –Miro ia recomeçar à chorar quando olhou novamente para Kamus.-

O cavaleiro de Aquário o olhava incrédulo, num misto de entendimento e semi euforia com os olhos misteriosamente marejados .

"Juro por tudo que me é sagrado Miro... não o ouvi...nem uma maldita palavra!" –O francês abobado com um sorriso incrédulo no rosto-

"Kamus! Como é que não ouv..." –Miro se sentiu puxado pela nuca até que Kamus pudesse quase roçar seus lábios ao seu ouvido.-

ficou confuso por um tempo até que quando iria dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu a voz grave do outro aos seus ouvidos, a respiração e o ar deslocado por aquela voz, arrepiando-lhe o pescoço fazendo-o tremer levemente sob o toque do outro...

"tremendo?... "

"ka-kamus... o que?"

"shh!" –kamus o fez calar-se aumentando discretamente a pressão na nuca do outro- "isso..." –sua voz, apesar do controle e do tom habituais, pareciam carregadas secretamente de um certa carga de sadismo e prepotência- "agora escuta bem: "-mantendo o mesmo tipo de voz fazendo-a apenas mais ressonante quase que num grave sussurro, partir desse ponto-"ta me ouvindo bem? claro?" –diminuiu a pressão à nuca do rapaz transformando-a numa carícia similar a que o escorpiano lhe fizera na outra vez...-

"kamus eu..."

"viu só? ..."

o outro parou ficando praticamente imóvel; atendo-se somente ao que aquele homem estava fazendo com ele. Não conhecia esse kamus que ele via agora...e tinha medo dele...achava-o de uma crueldade indescritível ao fazer aquilo com ele. Era óbvio para não dizer visível, o que aquele conjunto de sensações repentinas estava fazendo ao seu corpo. Tentava de todas as formas possíveis entender o que se passava na cabeça desse homem tão estranho à ele que era kamus nesse momento.

"entende agora o que me fez passar? Quer saber o que houve comigo ontem? Quer miro?"

"hn...hn..." –concordou o mais discretamente possível.. àquela altura...se kamus continuasse assim com ele, logo já não se responsabilizaria mais pelos seus atos.-

"então que fique claro... eu não sabia de nada. Mas fiquei daquele jeito por culpa sua seu bichinho peçonhento! ... " –o aquariano falava-lhe quase felinamente- "sabe o é , para alguém como eu... que já é complexado e fechado demais como você mesmo coloca, sentir o peso de outro corpo sobre si?... hn...?...sentir-se envolvido em todos os sentidos por aquele que o acolhe... ouvir a voz do outro assim tão de perto... ah miro... miro ; Miro..."-deslizava o rosto contra o do escorpiano... -"

"Que jogo é esse Kamus...pára com isso eu..." –tentou trazer o aquariano devolta à si quando foi mas fortemente preso naquele abraço.-

"jogo! Acha que isso é um jogo Miro! Você começou esse jogo! Toda vez que me tirou do sério com aquelas suas roupas, com os seus sorrisos, com os seus toques, com suas amantes!" – o aquariano totalmente mudado surpreendendo-se até consigo mesmo – "foi exatamente ISSO"–arranhou-lhe propositalmente a nuca arrepiando-o- "que você fez comigo no outro dia, me desnorteou, me seduziu, e me deixou tão confuso que eu não conseguia sequer raciocinar, que pensar, ouvir e entender o que você me dizia." –afundou intencionalmente as unhas na carne do outro provocando pequenos sangramentos nas marcas deixadas. Ouvia Miro gemer ressonante ao seu ouvido e nem parecia sentir o que lhe fizera. Soltou-o por fim, levantando-o da cama desorientando o outro por um istante e dando-lhe as costas tenatndoe le próprio entender o que havia feito.

Ouvia claramente a respiração alterada do outro atrás de si tentando voltar ao normal. Ele mesmo tentava controlar-se. Ainda havia muito o que ser dito à miro, e muito que queria ouvir dele ainda. Não haveria de ser confundido com uma daquelas quaisquer com quem ele estava acostumado à lidar. Não iria se derreter por ele dele só pelos seus belos olhos! Se Miro realmente falava a verdade,haveria de se explicar e muito bem.

Ficaram assim algum tempo até que o outro fnalmente quebrasse o silêncio instalado:

"você..." –kamus virou-se encarando-o seriamente, o escorpiano perdeu o rumo de suas palavras por um instante maslogo continuou:-"você disse que foi culpa minha..."

"Hn? Culpa sua o quê?"

"você ontem... você disse há pouco que fui eu quem havia feito aquilo com você?...o quê que eu fiz Kamus, como eu poderia ter te deixado naquele estado!"

"você nem desconfia não é?" ironizou-o sarcásticamente.

"kamus..."

sentia toda a raiva e frustração subirem-lhe novamente à cabeça lembrando da noite anterior. Cerrava os punhoseagora era a sua vez de eviatr o olhar do outro. Os berros demiro na outra noite com as duas que estavam om ele aidna ecoavam na sua mente, ... os berros deste mesmo miro que lhe falava docemente agora e que por toda aquela semana, parecia ter feito questão de se mostrar para todo o Santuário como se estivesse numa competição.

"kamus... que foi kamus? O que eu fiz? ..." o outro tentava desesperadamente entender... "foi o jeito como eu falei com você no outro dia, eu fiz alguma coisa errada Kamus, me diz! Eu te amo tanto!como poderia magoar você! "

quase se deixou levar por aquele "eu te amo" mas levaria até o fim aquele jogo.

Hn? -debochou- "pra alguém tão apaixonado, sua casa é bastante movimentada não acha!" –voltou à encará-lo fechando cenho- "ou você acha que eu só ouvi o showzinho de ontem? Todas aquelas mulheres e berros..." a raiva regia o tom de suas palavras, mas sua postura continuava a mesma. 'não me bastassetoda a confusãoq vocêfaz na minha cabeça, ainda ser obrigada à presenciar tudo aquilo! Eu só podia sair do sério!"

O escorpiano arqueava as sombrancelhas em sinal de compreensão ma socntinuava impassivel.

"quê! Tá me dizendo que tudo aquilo ontem foi só por ciúmes!"

O mestre do gelo se ofendeu vizivelmente pelo menosprezo ao que passara na noite anterior.

"não não não gelinho! Você entendeu tudo errado! Os berros de ontem...tudo aquilo aconteceu bem depois que aquelas duas saíram daqui!"

o que raios ele queria dizer afinal! Que havia realmente estado com aquelas duasnoite apssada e que depois que elas foram ele ainda teve a cara-de-pau de se divertir mais um pocuo sozinho e fazer questão dequetodo o Santuário o ouvisse! Ele preferiaa versão em que imaginava simplesmente um Miro tão perdido no que fazia com as duas que sequer sem preocupar em conter-se!

"Como é que é! então fezaquele escândalo todo de propósito pra que eu ouvisse! Você acha que eu sou o quê?"

"Kamus!" –disse firme o outro-

"quê?"

"OU você senta aqui e me escuta ou dá meia volta e não precisa mais nem falar comigo" –miro retrucou àquela atitude à altura.-

Mesmo contrariado, kamus sentou-se novamente à cama mantendo certa distância do outro. Ouviu pacientemente tudo oq eu Miro tinha à dizer, de como se sentira rejeitado e que por isso havia procurado tais companhias, de como tudo havia discorrido na noite anterior, de como fora pensando NELE que deixara escaparra aqueles urros todos, de como se preocupara ao vê-lo na noite anterior tão abatido e fora de si e até mesmo de como ele foi obrigado à se controlar para não chorar na frente de shura quando o viu em tal estado. Foi um longo monologo interrompido apenas por um ou outro enrrubescer de ambos e um ou outro soluço do escorpiano.

Ao final, Kamus abraçava Miro e pedia-lhe desculpas pelo ciúme, mas deixava claro seu repúdio à algumas condutas do outro nessa última semana, em especial às suas acompanhantes e somente o acarinhou depois de afzê-lo jurar que jamais estaria com qualquer outra pessoa enquantoe stivesse ao seu lado.

Parecia-lhe meio tolo pedir-lhe isto, mas ainda queria confiar naquele bichinho peçonhento... ainda mais agora que o tinha para si.

Os dois se amaram pela primeira vez apenas algumas noites depois, em parte por respeito mútuo, em parte por ambos não saberem ao certo como colocariam isso um para o outro. Em parte pela prórpia inexperiência de ambos em estar com outro homem. Mas emsmoa pós isso, lhes bastavam apenas andarem juntos, trocarem carícias furtivas e sem dúvida, dividir os mais deliciosos e apaixonados beijos que já haviam trocado em toda sua vida.

**I'd give my all to have **Eu daria tudo de mim para ter  
**just one more night with y****ou** Só mais uma noite com você  
**I'd risk my life to feel** Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir  
**your body next to mine** Seu corpo junto ao meu  
**Cause I can't go on** Porque eu não consigo deixar de  
**living in the mem'ry of our song **Viver na lembrança de nossa canção  
**I'd give my all for your love tonight** Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite

**Oh, I'd give my for your love tonight** Oh! Dou tudo de mim por seu amor hoje à noite

**all for your love….. tonight… **Tudo por seu amor…. Hoje á noite...

**>>>>>>>>>>>>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Fim.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**gente, acabei agora a fic, e sei q elaficou muito açúcarzim pro meu gosto... mas vou deixar a fic em aberto par um desafio. Se é q alguém ainda vai se interessar em ler isso aki e se o FFn vai deixar ela no ar com essa lyric... como ando sem tempo ne de entrar no pc, desafio vcs à criarem um capítulo lemon p/ essa fic ! quero muito ver como seria pela cabeça de vcs esse cap **

**só naum esqueçam deincluir no resumo e na fic q o lemon é baseado nessa fic ok ?**

**replys até lá ou até ue ter saco e tempo de criar o cap lemon eu mesma, no meu blog :**

**HagáTTpê// palaciocelestial3 (ponto) zip (ponto) net**

**Kissus : espero que gostem "**

22/06/2005


	2. Chapter 2

Tudo de Mim Miro e Kamus

Cap 2 – **O Que Se Cala** –

* * *

**N.A.: **

Antes de começar...

GENTE! EU ESTOU INDIGNADA! Mais de 130 Hits nessa fic e **NENHUM** review até agora? Será que é só comigo que isso aconetce ou será que afic tá tão ruim assim ? ;; , espero alguam resposta de vcoês par esse cape pro outro, que já está em andamento... ams se ninguém disse nada... não vou passar do próximo cap e vou me dedicar à outras fics... espero mais retorno dessa vez... -.-" e ah! o desafio continua! quero ver quem consegue fazer um lemon baseado nessa fic! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Os personagens usados nessa fic são de propriedadede Massami Kurumada e eu apenas me servi deles para compor essa fanfiction. O Enrredoq ue aqui contas contudo, são de minha autoria e me pertecem. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aquele friozinho do outono se fazia presente mesmo num lugar normalmente quente como o Santuário grego.

Kamus não parecia sentir qualquer diferença no clima, mas ele, Miro, já não usava mais as curtas batas de sempre e buscava por tecidos maiores e mais grossos para cobrir-se. Claro, também buscava mais repetidamente os abraços calorosos do francês envolvendo-os em seu corpo. Achava curioso como o aquariano conseguia ter um corpo tão quente, tendo crescido em lugares tão gélidos, apenas a ponta dos dedos e do nariz serem frias , o que sempre lhe causava delicados arrepios quando juntos, mas o seu corpo... ah ! como era quente ! quente e macio... delicado...acolhedor. Sentia-se quase uma criança quando o outro o aninhava em seu peito fazendo-lhe carícias em sua nuca nas manhãs em seu quarto.

Estavam juntos há algumas semanas, mas sempre dormiam juntos e raramente eram vistos longe um do outro. Os outros cavaleiros voltavam à insinuar um clima entre eles quando passavam , mas nunca se preocuparam em dar qualquer resposta, contudo, fora de suas casas zodiacais, seus beijos e carícias eram sempre furtivos e escondidos.

Ele até achava assim mais divertido , sempre gostou de segredinhos amorosos, e nada mais divertido do que embaraçar aquele francês diante dos outros quando lhe envolvia a cintura discretamente ou quando lhe roubava um beijo sem que ninguém notasse. Deliciava-se se insinuando para ele durante os treinos com roupas mais justas e com golpes que revelavam-lhe mais os contornos, colando-se à ele quando treinavam juntos, sorrindo-lhe safado quando via o embaraço do aquariano diante de seus companheiros...

É claro que todos já sabiam que eles estavam juntos, sem que fossem necessárias confirmações à respeito; mas parecia que somente Kamus pensava o contrário. Àquele escorpiano isso incomodava bastante! Por que seu gelinho teria problemas em dizer aos outros sobre eles? Sempre achava normal essa atitude dele, tendo em vista que kamus era um homem muito reservado com seus assuntos e não gostava de se expor em nenhum aspecto. Achava natural que ele não fizesse questão de confirmar ou desmentir boatos sobre eles (que sempre haviam existido e que toda vez eram sumariamente ignorados por ele), logo, quando começaram à namorar, também achou normal que ele continuasse o mesmo.

Não bastasse isso, seu relacionamento com o dono de Aquário, não era exatamente sua visão de um relacionamento ideal. Não por kamus em si... é claro que com um homem daqueles ao seu lado, não tinha do que reclamar. Mas eram certas coisas que aconteciam que o deixavam irrequieto. Coisas como esse "namoro escondido" que viviam, por mais que gostasse, não devia nada à ninguém ali para que se portasse dessa forma, coisas como quase nunca Kamus permitir que dormisse na sua casa (o que era muito comum de acontecer quando eram apenas bons amigos) e sim... não podia faltar... Kamus sempre arranjava um jeito de falar diferente, mas jamais lhe dissera aquelas três palavras... aquelas que lhe custaram tanto dizer ao outro, aquelas três que sempre soavam vazias esperando uma resposta que nunca vinha."eu te amo.", simples, completo, definido.

Nos primeiros dias, fazia questão de lhe dizer, todo o tempo, essas palavras para que não lhe restassem dúvidas à respeito do que sentia. Bem ou mal, também se sentia culpado por ter "torturado" kamus durante àquela fatídica semana, com tantas companheiras diferentes que dividiram-lhe o leito, então desde o princípio, não lhe cobrava esses "eu te amo" nunca ditos em resposta... mas é claro... após o primeiro mÊs de namoro, o fato dessas palavras nunca terem sido ditas, o estavam enlouquecendo. Ainda nesseraciocícnio, era lhe claro e transparente o modo como seu aquariano não se entregava à ele por completo, mesmo em leito. Não só fisicamente, mas algo naquele olhar de vidro, naquelaspalavras não-ditas, algo de distante havia em Kamus que não o deixava entregar-secompletamente aos seus braços...

Por dias e noites se questionava quais seriam os motivos do outro para fazer-lhe tais coisas... Pegava-se divagando sobre as possibilidades mais improváveis e distorces que poderia pensar e hoje não era diferente.

Estava encolhido em casa esperando-o. Fazia muito frio, já anunciando o inverno que começaria dali uns dias. Hoje não teria treino, mas seu gelinho, sim. E mesmo que não tivesse , no tempo que fazia hoje, Kamus treinaria de qualquer forma, adorava esse frio, mesmo que ele sequer lhe fizesse cócegas. Ele, miro, não se importava nem um pouco em perder um dia de treino para ficar rolando na cama de um lado pro outro até mais tarde enrrolado nas cobertas esquivando-sedos raios de sol que maculavam a penumbra agradável em seu quarto..

Sabia que após os treinos matinais, kamus ainda passaria em casa e depois ainda iria fazer umas compras no vilarejo próximo ao santuário. Normalmente suas servas iriam até lá, mas às vezes lhe dava esses ataques de independência e lá ia aquele francês pelas tortuosas ruas e vielas gregas através das feiras e das lojas de vinho, claro. Ele havia sido convidado, mas teria certeza de que não iria querer sair de casa somente para fazer compras no vilarejo mesmo que kamus fosse sua companhia ainda mais por que à noite seu gelinho tinha ficado de dormir com ele, então prepararia algo para agrada-lo.

Contrariando suas expectativas de ficar aninhado aquele dia entre seus lençóis até tarde, ele levantou pouco depois de duas horas da tarde após uma seqüência de pesadelos que o deixariam insone ainda algumas vezes em outros dias... Não tinha vontade para fazer nada , sua cabeça doía e era tomado por uma angústia terrífica que apertava seu peito. Acabou por fazer uma xícara de chocolate quente para tomar com o remédio e sentou-se ao parapeito da janela do quarto enrolado no edredom que havia roubado da cama. Pra ele aquele frio gelava até ossos!

Quando viu, os primeiros raios de sol se apagando nas águas do mar, é que reparou quanto tempo havia ficado ali na janela divagando . Levantou-se e começou à preparar o que faria para o jantar. Kamus havia lhe dito certa vez, logo que se conheceram, que amava um tipo de macarrão feito no forno, com molho branco e legumes e era exatamente isso que se preparava para fazer. Separou os ingredientes e preparou todo o jantar que comeriam mais tarde. Havia dispensado as servas aquela noite. Queria falar com Kamus à respeito dessas atitudes que não gostava e achou que seria mais fácil sem mais ninguém por perto em um clima mais íntimo pra eles.

Enquanto o prato assava no forno, Miro preparava a casa para receber seu amado. Juntava as poucas peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão e punha-as para lavar, passou um pano nos móveis e escolheu especialmente os lençóis que cobririam a sua cama. Com tudo pronto, foi sua vez de se arrumar. Não queria receber kamus para aquele jantar , de pijamas e desarrumado. Encheu a banheira de água, jogou nela um pouco de óleo para o corpo, despiu-se e se deixou afundar na água quentinha. Se se dar conta, logo voltou à dormir...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Andava através das casas seguintes á sua, atravessando Sagitário, depois lentamente passando por Capricórnio, e finalmente chegando até Aquário... andava como que num mórbido cortejo ... era acompanhado de vários vultos que se multiplicavam conforme cruzavam as casas zodiacais, todos , inclusive ele, reluziam em um dourado mais forte que o das armaduras sagradas.

Ao entrar por Aquário, os corpos à sua frente não lhe permitiam ver adiante formando um nuvem dóurea à sua frete. A sala principal estava totalmente congelada e uma forte névoa pairava no ar, um vulto branco e intensamente mais dourado que os demais se prostrara ao chão sobre um outro corpo escuro que se iluminava à medida que o tempo passava isso, somente ajudava à camuflar o que tinha adiante.

Seu coração que já sabia o que encontraria, ainda assim, não deixou de falhar uma batida ao ver parte da armadura de Aquário congelada sobre o corpo inerte de seu dono estirado no chão. Perdia a razão completamente, mas continuou seu caminho quando o corpo envolto pela energia dourada se ergueu, não conseguia evitar... aquela força o puxava para longe e ele a seguia mecanicamente.

Olhou para trás antes de deixar a Casa de Aquário, ao chão o corpo sem vida de kamus comprimido entre seus braços morenos, os seus próprios olhos encarando-o marejados e inundados de fartas lágrimas. Ouvia-se gritar algo que não entendia , mas que seu coração gritava em uníssono com as palavras do seu reflexo-vivo compreendendo-nas mesmo assim.

"por que o deixaram aqui! Levem-no também! Tragam-no conosco! Não o deixem aqui... não... não deixem..." (1)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Miro! Miro! Você ta bem!"**

Desnorteado, era bruscamente chacoalhado pelos braços do outro fazendo a água espirrar por toda a parte. Seu sentidos retornavam um à um,lágrimas corriam junto com a água sobre a sua face quando finalmente reconheceu kamus à sua frente.

"graças à Athena você acordou! Me assustou seu inconseqüente!"

"Kamus? Co-como assim? O que houve? Porque você chegou tão cedo?" –disse-lhe tentando disfarçar o contentamento em vê-lo vivo e à sua frente-

"Cedo! São mais de nove da noite!" –retrucava impaciente-

"Nove da noite! Mas não pode ser ..." –disse o escorpiano orientando-se finalmente- "AI MEU DEUS! MEU JANTAR!"

A cena a seguir foi ridícula: Miro correndo pelado e molhado pela casa ainda sonolento, para checar o macarrão no forno. Kamus o seguindo pela casa tentando descobrir o que raios estava havendo levando umatoalha nasmãos tentando fazê-lo compor-se. E Miro gritando na cozinha quando viu o assado em cima da pia totalmente carbonizado e que mal lembrava o prato divino que havia feito.

"Miro! Vai me dizer afinal o que está acontecendo ?"

"ah não... " –disse para si, ainda ignorando um pouco o outro.-"e agora...?" – o escorpiando iniciava um choro compulsivo e desorientado. Sentia-se extremamente frágil ainda mais depois do pesadelo que tivera. Olhou para kamus ainda soluçando e correu para abraça-lo. Precisava senti-lo entre seus braços mesmo que ele não entendesse nada.-

Agarrou-se ao pescoço do outro sem rodeios e desatou à chorar por tudo o que lhe atormentava. Ficaram muito tempo assim de pé na cozinha ao som de seu choro, até que Miro finalmente se conscientizou de estar encharcando as roupas à sua frente e libertou o outro de seu abraço.

Kamus que até então permanecia em silêncio tentando compreender o que se passava, havia se limitado á apenas confortar o outro até que estivesse em condições para conversarem caso Miro assim desejasse.

Logo que Miro se desfez do abraço, voltou cabisbaixo até o banheiro em passos apressados, sentia-se estranhamente desconfortável naquele momento em permanecer despido diante de Kamus. Não que já não estivesse acostumado em deixar-se exposto dessa forma para o deleite de seu amante, mas em algum lugar ainda pretendia levar adiante a conversa que havia planejado com kamus e definitivamente, ela não aconteceria se ele permanesse sem roupas por mais tempo.

Não demorou e kamus adentrou o banheiro delicadamente apreciando enquanto Miro terminava de se enxugar. O dono de escorpião, podia ver a preocupação e o cuidado do outro, mesclados sutilmente ao olhar de luxúria e desejo de kamus sobre si através do espelho. Sem jeito, evitou aquele olhar tempo suficiente para que se enrrolasse na toalha e fosse até o quarto finalmente colocar alguma roupa sobre o corpo.

O Aquariano o observava pacientemente. Sabia que Miro só o encararia ou falaria algo quando terminasse o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Permaneceu de braços cruzados, recostado ao batente do banheiro observando todos aqueles contornos ainda úmidos serem aos poucos cobertos por mais e mais camadas de tecido até que Miro finalmente saiu do aposento e sentou-se no sofá da sala. Entendendo o convite, acompanhou-o sentando-se na poltrona de frente para o outro.

"Finalmente vai me dizer o que houve?" –foi direto ao ponto... por mais que miro tivesse um tendência à entrar nesses jogos,Kamus estamo por demais preocupado e apreensivo para se permitir rodeios. -

fez-se um curto silêncio em que os dois somente se encararam,Miro evitava os orbes azuis do outro à todo custo Com parte de seu plano carbonizado na cozinha, não encontrava palavras para dizer à kamus o que pretendia.

Kamus o observava intrigado e achou que seria melhor se ele iniciasse novamente.

"Miro..."-recomeçou envolvendo as mãos quentes dentre as suas.- "diga o que lhe perturba. Sabe o quanto eu sou péssimo para advinhar esses assuntos."

O outro simplesmente ouvia e criando coragem, encarava os azuis profundos do aquariano. Como dizer à este kamus tudo o qu pensava à respeito deles? De certo entenderia tudo às avessas e encararia aquilo como uma forma de dispensá-lo. E se não fosse nada de mais à fim de contas? E se fosse somente impressão sua toda a indiferença de kamus para com suas emoções? E se não fosse? Valeria correr o risco de perdê-lo por algo tão egoísta? Sentia os olhos marejarem, mas não voltaria a chorar. Tentava decidir o que fazer quando um Kamus impaciente e preocupado voltou à falar.

"Miro... vamos... me diga... Não é por causa do macarrão é? Não se preocupe, pedimos Às servas que façam outro e..."

"eu dispensei as servas hoje kamus." –interrompeu o outro, finalmente algo coerente deixando seus lábios por hoje.-"queria fazer um jantar pra você , mas..."

"então é por isso que está assim ?" –olhou o outro um pouco de descrente do que dizia mas tentando convencer-se do que concluira.-"não se preocupecom isso... teremos muitos dias pra que você cozinhe pra mim " –terminou divertido consolando o outro-

Miro apenas sorriu de canto de lábío permanecendo cabisbaixo.

"ei... façamos o seguinte" –recomeçou o aquariano levando uma das mãos ao rosto do outro- "você me espera um segundo, eu ajeito o meu cabelo e nós vamos jantar fora. O que me diz?".

"não é a mesma coisa"

"então VOCÊ me leva pra jantar e volta a ser a mesma coisa. Vamos... não étodo o dia que eu me disponho à sair depois do anoitecer... " –terminou manhoso... realmente depois de passar o dia pelas vielas gregas, a sua vontade não era a de permanecer no santuário... gostava do movimento da cidade, dos restaurantes... e realmente estava adorando a idéia de jantar fora com Miro.-"então... e aí? Posso em arrumar?" –terminou divertido e cheio de si-

Miro ainda o olhou por maisalguns instantes... kamus estava muito mais feliz do que de costume. Mesmo estando preocupado com ele, kamus não deixava transparecer quase em nada a sua apreensão... talvez fosse melhor deixar que seu aquariano tivesse esta noite para ele... com sorte, no dia seguinte ou durante o restante da noite,Kamus lhe daria a deixa para dizer tudo o que precisava... Com um pouco mais de sorte, talvez até descobrisse que não seria mais necessário ter essa conversa com ele...

"certo... vai se arrumar então."

"Mesmo?" –animou-se o outro- "tem certeza que quer sairmesmo miro?"

"claro... vai lá,...estou te esperando...enquanto você se ajeitaeu vou pegar uma blusa um pouco melhor... você tá todo arrumado e tal... naõ posso fazer feio perto de você né?" –tenotu brincar um pouco se levantando-

kamus lhe estalou um beijo sobre os lábiose antes de ir se arrumar completou:

"qualquer coisa voltamos... se você quiser fazer qualquer outra coisa, ou se quiser voltar pra cá, é só dizer , hein...?"

Kamus foi arrumar-se enquanto miro buscava reunir energias para seguar todos aqueles pensamentos por mais algum tempo.

Enchia-se de esperanças e expectativas... Pedia à deusa para que ela lhe desse forças e para que ela lhe guiasse em seu caminho. Aquela noite ainda prometia muito...

Continua...

* * *

(1) encarem esse sonho do miro, como uma visão minha do que seria o nosso escorpiano tendo uma premonição da morte do Kamus durante a luta das doze casas. Aenergia dourada que envolve todo mundo nesse sonho, seria o Cosmo de Athena, ela por sua vez, aparece para ele como um vulto que se destaca dos outros dando vida em aquário à quem viria ser o Hyoga. Tah... eus ei que ela andou ressucitando os cavaleiros de bronze que ficaram pelas doze casas... ams naum significa que , em cosmo, os cavaleiros de ouro que sobraram naum a estivessem acompanhando... e nisso eu incluo o milucho. Pra quem não entendeu o final desse trecho (e teve gente q foi beta-reader que naum sacou), quando o Miro se vê deixando a casa de aqua´rio seguindo com Athena eos outros cavaleiros, ele olha para trás e vê à ele mesmo segurando o corpo do Kamus e implorando que athena o trouxesse devolta à vida também. (reparem não... devaneios da titia kesh...). 

Relembrando... Replys detalhados para cada Review no meu blog **: Httpê Dois Pontos Barra Barra, palaciocelestial3 (ponto) zip (ponto) net**

**Rio de janeiro , 29 de Junho de 2005**


End file.
